land_of_settlersfandomcom-20200214-history
History
300's - First trade guilds found the Free City of Konigshaven 360's - Founding of Neuss and Halbach by trade guilds 371 - Konigshaven votes to appoint a Baron, Jonas I of Konigshaven 378 - First Chrismios War spurs a wave of Genesi refugees who primarily settle in Neuss 383 - First Carano merchants arrive in Konigshaven 386 - Jonas I founds the Hadebrand Merchant Fleet and strengthens the power of the trade guilds - In return, the trade guilds recognize Fynn I as the heir of Konigshaven 389 - Fynn I ascends to the throne and attempts to gradually reduce the power of the trade guilds - First sponsored expeditions into Hadebrand's interior 397 - Wealthy Stefanos, a Carano merchant dynasty, found Hochstad 402 - Fynn I is overthrown by the trade guilds and flees to Halbach - Trade guilds appoint a pro-guild Manfred I 404 - The Stefanos pledge allegiance to Manfred I after a brief military standoff 455 - Manfred's sons found a royal lineage, stripping the guilds power to appoint kings - Erdof and Kreuze are founded as quarry settlements 470 - Fynn I's descendants take control Halbach and lay claim to the Hal 472 - The Battle of the Three Armies North of Halbach sees Fynn I's lineage almost entirely killed with only his bastard son Otto escaping to Carano - First large-scale engagement including Landschnekt mercenaries 498 - Wilhelm I of Konigshaven officially strips the trade guild's right to regulate tarrifs with the support of 100 Landschnekt mercenaries - Dispoara of Konigshaven merchants quickly replaced by Carano merchants 532 - Harold of Halbach writes the poem 'Ogres of the Heartland', sparking interest in interior exploration 539 - Wilhelm II commissions the first of many interior expeditions to project Konigshavens power inland - Erchel and Kalle are founded and nicknamed the 'sister cities' 541 - Threat of conflict between the Stefano Dynasty and Genesi settlers over Kalle - Wilhelm II successfully disarms the conflict by making his nephew Baron of Kalle 545 - Neuss and Halbach attempt to arm the Landschnekt to defend their autonomy against Konigshaven - Wilhelm II bribes the Landschnekt to take over the cities in a bloodless coup 550 - The war on brigands begins, spearheaded by Landschnekt forces - Federobe is founded as a runaway settlement for brigands 567 - Johan I (son of Wilhelm) continues his father's war against brigands - The Konigshaven-Halbach highway becomes a favorite caravan route 575 - Short 7 day war sees Silburg fall to Konigshaven - Erste is founded as a frontier outpost 589 - Johan I is killed while leading an expedition into the Great Swamp - First records of the 'Red Men of Ried' 596 - First encounter with the Southern Khans at Silburg - Siege of Silburg lasts 1 month before the Khans return South - Johan II becomes obsessed with exploring the Great Swamp and lands beyond the Wall of Steel 598 - The Kingdom of Hadebrand is founded as a confederation of Baronies that recognize the Manfred Lineage - Johan II founds a standing army of Baronies 607 - Johan II leads his own expedition into the Great Swamp, confirming the existence of Ried - Ried agrees to join the Kingdom but refuses to appoint a Western baron, maintaining signifigant autonomy - Johan II's journey back to Konigshaven sees him and his 125 member entourage lost in the Great Swamp - Genesi poet Agamemnon Xyst writes 'The Bog of Lunennora' about Johan's dissappearence and the fate of the expedition 654 - Hadebrand's merchant navy makes its first successful voyage to Chrismios - 'Great Economic Miracle' occours in Hadebrand seeing the rapid development of settlements 677 - Second Siege of Silburg ends after a coalition of 3 Baronies breaks the Southern Khans once again - Signifigant decentralization in the Kingdom when a 6 year old Manfred II rises to the throne 690 - The Great Feast sees Salman Khan unite the Southern Khans into the Basalyisk Khanate - Political turmoil in Hadebrand arises due to economic disputes between Hochstad, Kalle, Erchel, and Kreuze 697 - Salman Khan sieges Silburg and captures the city, razing it to the ground - A similar assault occurs on a smaller scale at Erste with the same result 699 - Manfred II rallies the Barons of Hadebrand at Kreuze to thwart Salman Khan - Ried, Federobe, and Alebonn are the only baronies that don't contribute troops - Manfred II fatefully decides not to recruit the Landschnekt 700 - Salman Khan successfully draws Manfred out of Kreuze by attacking Hochstad and Halbach - The Battle of Halbach is the largest battle in the history of Hadebrand a. Gerhart I vanishes without a heir b. Salman Khan retreats back south of the Wall of Steel with only 1/3rd of his army c. Failed organization of forces in the battle lead to intense inter-Barony disputes 701 - Regency Council is founded to replace the extinct Manfred Lineage - Internal disputes rise to a national level and lead to a fractured state 705 - Battle of Kalle is cited as the effective end of Hadebrand as Konigshaven fails to quell the Baron of Kalle's declaration of independence 706 - The Regency Council is officially terminated - Widespread recruitment of Landschnekt to defend the interests of the Barons 708 - Fynn's descendant Otto III returns to Hadebrand to claim the throne 715 - The game begins